User talk:Radical Edward2
Hi, welcome to Oddworld! Thanks for your edit to the Image:Oddworld II Feeco by JamButler274.jpg page. We are happy to have your support here. Oddworld could use a little help. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- I iz guy (Talk) 21:23, 13 April 2009 Welcome MrChemyCal I am. You've been doing a lot of work and I appreciate it. Keep it up! MrChemyCal 15:59, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Admin rights Ive been talking to Vega Dark and he says that we need athority to find you adminship. Well, as you can see admins aren't existant anymore here. The forum wont help, as thats just a piece of junk. I contacted him to ask other methods. I appreciate your working even though it is going mostly unrewarded. Your fan, MrChemyCal 20:26, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Use this. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests MrChemyCal 20:39, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I sent in a request. --RadicalEdward2 21:31, May 16, 2010 (UTC) NiCE! you get my full eagerness to work with you.- mrchemycal Thanks same with working with you :) --RadicalEdward2 02:44, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi I love the Oddworld series and I'm new to the wiki, is there anything I could do to improve the wiki besides making edits? Vandalised Pages I saw today that the number of pages had increased by about 30. I checked them out and they are all innapropriate and made by a vandal. Just wanted to let you know so we can get rid of them as soon as possible! --Meep888 23:34, July 26, 2010 (UTC) There are some more of these pure vandalised pages, just delete them as soon as possible , Quinny the Guy 07:44, August 1, 2010 (UTC) The persons username is A Wikia contributor. - Eguy8 16:30, October 17, 2010 (UTC) It's sad that the kid has nothing better to do than use his colorful vocabulary that he heard his parents used before they divorced. He should do something more productive like filling out college applications or getting a job. --RadicalEdward2 17:41, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Congrats on keeping all that riff raff down. Your job seems to be cut out for you on this wiki for some reason. Quinny the Guy 11:45, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I try. --RadicalEdward2 21:26, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for creating this wikia. Great work :) I didn't create it. I'm just working on expanding and improving it. Thanks for the compliment though (: --RadicalEdward2 04:49, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I beseech you First off, pleasantries are in order: name's TheGoodGlukkon, I'm a new user, hey how are ya, nice to meet you, bladeeblah and that, now onto the serious at hand. There's a new vandal here goes by the name of Amy100, I think, who's been replacing page content with gross vandalism and replacing images with really disgusting imagery. The user is also inserting fanfics here, which don''t belong. Simply put, me being a new user, I can do nothing about this person and you being of greater note here can: please block Amy100 at once before she can do further harm, reupload the images she's corrupted, because their histories show really obscene things and set things back the way they were!'' Please do this, and restore things to the way they ought to be. Thank you.--TheGoodGlukkon 07:10, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Amy100 also known as Red State 10. That little brat won't ever learn. I fixed all the changes. --RadicalEdward2 01:05, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey RedState10 here. Not vandalizing. Just saying hi. RedStateTen 02:09, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey! It's me! Sorry for being gone. I thought the Wikia was fine and (ha ha) I found this 'Jew' joke that is by far the most UNFUNNY thing I've ever read. I thought I knew how to remove it but it WON'T go away. Along with a threat from RedState10 towards you. Now this jerk above me, saying 'hi', he's an Odd damned liar. *sigh* Can't he go mess with something else? No, of course not. Latamire lover 00:41, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Liar. -MrChemyCal Moolah image Hi Radical Edward, can I ask where you got the Moolah Note image from? did you make it? I got the Moolah image from an old Oddworld image gallery. --RadicalEdward2 01:14, March 7, 2011 (UTC) New here/Question Hello! I am a new user (and big Oddworld fan) and I'm sure I will enjoy contributing to this wiki! My question is, what are your standards for quality? I have noticed that the articles are include both jokes and multiple grammar errors. OOIOO 03:07, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Well all of the articles change over time and I'm not the only one editing them. As for 'jokes'; what exactly do you mean? --RadicalEdward2 03:14, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Cleanup: ACTIVATE Out of everything that is wrong with this Wiki, what is one of the most important things that needs to be fixed? Well, one of the most important things that I can fix. - Koye @ 19:42, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry. I'll take care of it. I removed the Fan Fiction section from the toolbar. I have a list of things I'm planning on fixing and/or improving. I'm trying not to place information about important components of the site out in the open since it will give possible vandals ideas of places to strike next. There hasn't been much vandalism lately so I'm going to take the opportunity to clean up the place. --RadicalEdward2 19:51, April 28, 2011 (UTC) You should probably fix the tool bar. Under the "Games" category, you should list every individual game exept just listing "Oddoworld Pentalogy", "Other Games", and "Rumored Titles". - Koye @ 20:00, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Fixed it. --RadicalEdward2 20:08, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Hm, perhaps you should remove the rumored titles? Eh, doesn't matter. Anything I can help with? - Koye @ 20:10, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I think we're fine for now. I'll make more changes later. --RadicalEdward2 21:06, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Meep message box Aw, but mine was cuter. - Koye @ 20:25, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm know but I'm looking for organization. I'm sorry for seeming abit uptight but I thought I had to fix a template when I saw it cause it's been messed with before. --RadicalEdward2 10:50, May 2, 2011 (UTC) No problem, I understand. *cries in corner* - Koye @ 14:45, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Meeps I don't suppose you have a better photo of a Meep somewhere on the forums. - Koye @ 15:29, May 10, 2011 (UTC) At the moment, no. I haven't seen any pictures of them from the remastered PS3 version either. --RadicalEdward2 21:31, May 10, 2011 (UTC) They remade Munch's Oddysee for the Playstation 3? - Koye @ 17:32, May 11, 2011 (UTC) http://ps3.ign.com/articles/111/1118125p1.html --RadicalEdward2 00:15, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Active admins Hello. I found you through searching for admins . Are you the only active Admin on this wiki? You should put your name up on the Oddworld:Administrators article. —Message posted by Moozipan Cheese(talk page) 16:06, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. :) – Moozipan Cheese(talk page) 11:03, September 4, 2011 (UTC) No problem (: --RadicalEdward2 16:43, September 4, 2011 (UTC) As an Oddworld fan, i was interesting in the main history of Oddworld (without Stranger's Wrath). I find out some errors at some spcific Glukkons and some Places in Abe's Exoddus with insufficient information. If i can have the admin's word, i would like to add a lot of information that will be served as a valuable one. Thank you! Sincerly, Painkiller001 Go right ahead. You don't need permission to edit articles. Just remember to include citations. :) --RadicalEdward2 14:25, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Can i have a suggestion/opinnion? Can we change the background of this site? I dont want to be rude or something, its just a little too spacious. There are very big spaces between titles and the color of some titiles are blue and the Main Page of the Oddworld of Wiki. I suggest a black color or brown, just like the site. And the background with the moon, well...it could be awsome to put the Oddworld Map :) Thanks for understanding! Sincerly, Painkiller001 I would like to change the background. I've actually tried it a few times. Unfortunately, the memory size for background images isn't big enough to support the wallpapers I wanted to use for the background. I honestly think that the Wikia theme editor should be updated or upgraded. --RadicalEdward2 17:05, November 16, 2011 (UTC)